Among The Sane
by MissKate
Summary: ** CHAPTER 6 IS POSTED!!! ** Peter has an idea to give the Cliffhangers a look at how the other side is living while they are in their private sanctuary...How will they act in the new environment, and who will they meet? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Fun and Games

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...So, I had an idea for a new story, and I decided to run with it. This is the sort of...introduction, letting you all know that there is a new story in the making. I am working on the next chapter now, which I promise will be MUCH longer, as I know that this one is super short! Sorry about that!! However, I think this is a fun start, and I hope that you all do as well. Please read and review, and I hope that you like the way this story is going to go!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Fun and Games  
  
The sun took on a summer-like strength on that day in May, causing the Cliffhangers and many of the other students to continue their studies outdoors. Air conditioning was only a dream at Horizon, making the buildings hot and stuffy. Though they welcomed the chance to get a little darker with open arms, they were becoming restless in the heat.  
  
"It looks like you are all working hard," Peter said in a cheery short of voice as he walked up to the picnic table that the Cliffhangers all sat at, with books open wide in front of them. He, himself, was struggling to keep cool, already wearing a light tank top and a pair of casual shorts. As he arrived at the table, he lifted a small cooler and set it upon the surface as the kids looked up, wondering what it held within. "Thought you guys might want to cool off a bit, so I brought you a little treat," he told them as his pulled out some Popsicles and handed them to those with eager eyes. They received them with thankful faces, and quickly pulled the wrappers off and began to eat the treat.  
  
"Oh, Peter. You favor us, don't you," Ezra said slyly, as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Trying his best to cover up for himself, he replied, "No, I just think that you guys are working the hardest and deserve a little break."  
  
"Come on, Peter. It's so hot today. Can't we do something besides study?" Juliette asked, hoping that his answer would be in her favor.  
  
Smiling, he replied. "Well, you all know how there is that lake back in the woods?" Before he could finish, the Cliffhangers rose from the table, leaving their books, paper, and pencils to blow in the light breeze, and darted off toward the trees. "At least I know that they are beginning to listen to me," he said quietly to himself, before running after them.  
  
"Hey, where is everyone going?" Sophie asked, trying to catch up with Peter.  
  
"Follow me," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her the rest of the way.  
  
By the time that the two arrived, they saw a bunch of very wet teenagers, splashing around in the cool water. "I knew you could loosen up a bit," Sophie whispered to him, before pushing him in.  
  
After regaining himself, Peter rose, standing in the shallow water, dripping wet. "I bet you thought that was funny," he said to Sophie, as well as the Cliffhangers who were watching. "Well, maybe you will think this is to." With that, he quickly grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her in with him, the two of them falling down onto the lake-bottom.  
  
"Yo, Meat. Think fast," Auggie shouted to the blonde a few feet away, before he pounced on top of him, dunking him beneath the mucky water.  
  
Scott came up laughing, and a few of the other Cliffhangers joined it. "Oh, you asked for it," he told Auggie, before coming after him. The two wrestled roughly in the water as the on-lookers laughed at them and mocked their immature games.  
  
"Hey, Princess. You sure don't look good wet, do you?" Shelby questioned, laughing.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous," she replied, giving her a little splash with her hand, to which Shelby retorted with a larger wave of water.  
  
Ezra watched from the bank as his friends played around like small kids in the lake. He was never one for childish games like that, though he was burning up in the heat. Looking off at the others playing in the water, he did not see Daisy come up behind him. Before he knew it, he was in there with the rest of them.  
  
"Couldn't let you just sit there dry, could I? You were just screaming, 'Push me,'" she told him with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, Ezzzz. Too scared to mess with the big boys?" David asked, coming up to the two.  
  
"That must have been it," he replied to David, trying to ignore him and turn his attention back to Daisy. He had liked her since the first time he met her, which she knew. However, he was losing hope that she would ever love him back, and decided to be glad they were friends.  
  
"Oh, you're not getting off that easy, Ez," David said to nobody in particular before hooking his arm around Ezra's neck and pulling him further into the water where the rest of the Cliffhangers were splashing about.  
  
When David let him go, Ezra stood up and said sarcastically, "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
For a half-hour, Peter allowed the kids to have a little fun, and let them act like regular teenagers. It was not often that they could be so carefree, and both he and Sophie knew they needed some normality in their lives, and what better time than on the hottest day of the month when they were actually doing their work?  
  
After the fun had died down, they piled out of the cool water and began the trek back to the school. As they sat back down at the table, still in their wet clothes, Peter made a small announcement. "Not a word of this to anyone. Our little secret, right?" They all nodded, smiling, and he and Sophie walked off toward the main lodge, hand in hand.  
  
****  
  
That's where I am at so far, but I am working hard on the next chapter!! I don't want to give away the plot yet, but it basically says in the summary. Please review and tell me what you think so far!!! :)  
  
  



	2. Getting A Second Chance

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Yes, a new chapter!! Aren't you excited? I am sure you are!! Just kidding...I hope that you like the way this story is going to go, and I can't wait to use the ideas that are bouncing around inside my head. I feel that this is my best idea yet, and I hope that you all feel the same way!! Please give me your input by reviewing!!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Getting A Second Chance  
  
The later hours of the day were upon Horizon, sending the students to the cafeteria for dinner. Horizon "food" was notorious among the students, and the root of many jokes. The only good thing about it was that it was somewhat filling, as the quality was not its greatest attribute, and made those with eating disorders want to disregard food even more.  
  
As the Cliffhangers were getting their trays, Peter walked in, and started meandering through the tables where students had already sat. He tried to talk to a few, complimenting them on how well they had been doing lately, and casually watched others. The afternoon had put him in good spirits, and he thought he might as well share his happiness with those who were still having a difficult time achieving that.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, how's it going?" Peter asked, heedlessly to a boy in Trackers.  
  
"Pretty good," was his reply. Ryan was a veteran student, on the verge of graduating. After coming to the school while being high on drugs, he was making progress beyond belief, and nobody could quite tell that he was the same person he had been two years before.  
  
Venturing on, Peter circulated through the other tables, picking up gossip and making sure that the kids in the school were following the rules. Sometimes he found out about someone's secret stash while unceremoniously walking from group to group.  
  
"Looks like Peter is already making the rounds," Shelby said, holding her tray while waiting for Scott to finish going through the line. "Wonder what he wants this time. Probably knows that the Ridgerunners heard about our afternoon," she finished, laughing.  
  
The group sat down at their table, one by one, and waited for Peter to arrive. It was not long before he spotted them, and walked over nonchalantly. "I have some news for you, so we are going to have group in the lodge in a half-hour," he told them smiling.  
  
As he strode away, they smirked behind his back, hoping that he did not hear them, and still wondering what it was that he wanted to say to them. With Peter, they always had to make inferences. He never acted the same twice, so each time he said something like that to them, it left them guessing, with millions of separate thoughts flew through their heads.  
  
The dinner progressed, each Cliffhanger thinking about the possibilities of what Peter's news could be of. "So, what do you think Peter wants, huh Shel?" Scott asked Shelby as he poked at the food on his plate.  
  
"Oh, you know. He's probably just going to tell us that we are getting a new member or something. I mean, we are short one person, now that Kat graduated," she replied, not looking up.  
  
"Well, I hope it's nothing bad," Juliette said to nobody in particular, after eavesdropping on their short conversation.  
  
Shelby looked up, with a smirk on her face. "Oh, the little princess can't take any more bad news?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that I feel happy right now, and want to stay that way."  
  
Everyone started laughing, and Daisy spoke up. "When don't you feel happy?"  
  
"Haha, very funny," she replied, before half-concentrating on her dinner again. She still was not over her disorder completely, and sometimes needed an extra push to finish her meal, especially when it was Horizon food.  
  
When the Cliffhangers finished, they began to rise from their seats and put their trays away. They waited for each other near the door before continuing on to the lodge for their meeting with Peter. In a strange way, they all felt a sense of curiosity, and wanted to get there in a hurry.  
  
Walking through the door, Auggie was the first to spot Peter sitting by the fire, waiting for them to arrive. One at a time, they filed through the door and took their places around him. Juliette sat in a chair, with Auggie at her feet, while Scott and Shelby cuddled on the couch, though not too obviously. Ezra sat next to them, and Daisy took her place on the floor in front of him, with David to her right.  
  
Once they were all settled, Peter began. "I have some exciting news." It did not take long before he had their attention. "I talked with the principal of Agnes High School this morning, and we had an idea. In two days, on Monday, your group will be taking a sort of...field trip, and you all will become students there for a week." He looked around and saw some of their eyes light up. Others just sat there like they had been doing since they walked into the room. "You will participate in class and be expected to behave as if you were here. All the same rules apply. You will be at this school for one week, until Friday. In that time, I want you to interact with the students there, getting their point of view on high school and on other topics. If I find out about any inappropriate conversations, you will be put on shuns." They all sighed, knowing that he would say that eventually. "I expect you to use the tools you've learned here. Don't let those kids pressure you to do things that you know are wrong, and don't let their words hurt you. It is possible to make friends outside of these woods."  
  
"So, do we have to do the homework and stuff," David asked smugly.  
  
"Yes, you will. And I will be there with you to kind of supervise, so don't try to pull anything, got it?" They all nodded, with smiles on their faces, but then Peter shot them a look and they straightened up. "So, are there any more questions?" he asked, looking around the kids around him.  
  
"What about me?" Auggie asked, feeling a bit nervous because of his dyslexia. At Horizon, they adapted to him after they found out, but when he was in public school, they did not even notice.  
  
Peter gave him a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, Aug. I told them, and they are already prepared for that. There are a couple others with dyslexia there as well."  
  
Feeling reassured, Auggie leaned back and allowed Juliette to massage his shoulders from her seat above him, waiting for Peter to dismiss them.  
  
"Okay, before I let you go, tell me how you feel in one word, starting with Juliette." Peter knew they hated this exercise, but he thought that after he told them about the trip that he would get some interesting answers, and wanted their peers to know how they were feeling about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Excited, Aug?"  
  
"Relieved."  
  
Scott was next and everyone turned to him. "Uh, pumped, I guess."  
  
Sitting next to him, Shelby realized that it was her turn. "I feel...slightly nervous. Ez?"  
  
"Uneasy..." he confided. He was not good with first impressions, but hoped that after being at Horizon for so long, that he would have a little more confidence.  
  
"Let me think," Daisy said in her sarcastic tone. "I feel idyllic. And you, David?"  
  
Putting on his pondering look, David finally said, "Dandy."  
  
"Good job, guys. You're free to go, but think about how you are going to be behaving next week," Peter told them as they started to rise and head for the door. He hoped that they would take advantage of this opportunity to remember what it is like to go to a real high school, without so many restrictions, but to use what they had learned in their time at Horizon and not get into any trouble. Whether that would happen or not, he did not know.  
  
****  
  
Okay, I hope that you guys liked that chapter and where the story is going. I have lots of ideas and I can't wait to see how they will turn out when I write them down!! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  



	3. Fears and Apprehensions

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The third chapter!! YAY!! I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me!! Well, I hope that you are liking this one, cause I am having fun writing it!! I can't write fast enough to get all of my ideas down!! Please tell me how you are liking the story!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Fears and Apprehensions  
  
As the group pranced out of the building, Sophie caught up with them outside the door. She noticed a few where in their normal "cheery" disposition, while most were not quite as thrilled. He must have told them, she thought to herself, as she approached them.  
  
"Did Peter tell you the news?" she asked in a joyful tone of voice, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
Juliette was the first to answer, and she of course, was the most enthusiastic. "Yes! I can't wait! It's going to be so cool!" she exclaimed to the point of seeming crazy, scaring most of them, Sophie included. Though they had been around her for a year, they still were not used to her constant happiness and optimistic look at life.  
  
"Oh yes, it will be bunches of fun, I'm sure," Shelby said quietly.  
  
"Come on, Shelby. Give it a chance. You might like it," Sophie lectured.  
  
It was the same old speech that she had heard all too often, and frankly, she knew it by heart. Soon, she decided to just go along with it. "Yes, fine. I am sure I will have a grand old time, won't I?"  
  
Realizing that she was not going to get a better answer from Shelby, Sophie turned her attention to the other Cliffhangers. Scott, like Juliette, strangely seemed as if he was looking forward to the adventure, however Ezra was nearly as edgy as Shelby. The others simply looked just as content as they usually did. "Well, it is almost lights-out, so head off to your dorms. We will be coming to check on you in an hour," Sophie told them, as they parted, the group separated, the boys and girls going in their separate ways.  
  
Piling through the door, the girls reacted differently once they were away from the counselors. Shelby quiet walked over to her bed, lying down and looking at the ceiling, while Juliette squealed with glee and started thinking about how much fun she thought the following week would be. Daisy, meanwhile, headed for the bathroom and began to change for bed.  
  
"Oh, Shelby," Juliette began, in her regular, optimistic voice, a few minutes after they had entered the cabin. "Don't be so negative. It might be fun, you never know."  
  
"That's the thing, Queenie. You don't know anything about how they are going to treat us. Do you think that they don't know about this school? Do you think that they don't know why we up are here?" It was not often that Shelby was so open with Juliette, telling her how she was really feeling inside. That was something she shared with Daisy and Scott.  
  
As Shelby was speaking, Daisy quietly entered, and sat on her bed to face her friend, though she did not say anything, hoping that Juliette could handle the situation, as she had the same apprehensions as Shelby. It was at her old school where she felt that she had to conceal her pain and anguish from the outside world, and hide behind the mask that had held her secrets for so long. She was laughed at, even mocked, because of her ability to not share her feelings, and though it hurt deep within, she felt that if she let on, they would come after her even stronger.  
  
"Not everyone is close minded, Shelby. There will be people there that will give us a chance. You can't give up before we even get there," she said, managing to somewhat console Shelby, as well as Daisy without knowing it. "Besides, we will always have each other."  
  
Shelby meekly smiled as Juliette rose to change in the bathroom, as Daisy got up to sit beside her and said, "She's right, you know. I hate to admit...I really hate to admit it, but she is."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just...I never had that great of luck in high school. I was at the bad end of every situation, and I could never figure out why," Shelby told Daisy.  
  
"Oh, well, it's because you're just a bitch!" she replied, in a joking manner.  
  
Laughing, Shelby said, "That must be it," before hitting her friend over the head with a pillow. The two of them had a wonderful friendship that could not be figured out by anyone. Somehow, they were alike, though they were still as different as night and day. However, being friends gave each of them the comfort the desired when they were depressed, and they would not have traded their bond for anything in the world.  
  
Poking her head out from the bathroom door, Juliette watched as Shelby and Daisy joked around with each other. She longed to have a friendship like theirs, but despairingly knew that she would never achieve it. Sure, Auggie was her best friend, however, she knew that "guy friends" were different from "girl friends" and he would never quite understand her the way she wished to be accepted. At her high school before coming to Horizon, she, unlike Daisy and most of the others, was in the so-called "popular" group. She went out on dates, and hung out with people that she thought were her friends, but it was not until she came to Horizon that she found out what true friendship really was.  
  
At that moment, the boys were back at their dorm, with some of the same emotions that were felt by the girls. Of course, nobody was as excited as Juliette, but still, enthusiasm was higher than it had been in a long time. However, they all kept to themselves, not speaking to each other, and contemplating on their own thoughts by themselves.  
  
Scott felt eager to get back to the same environment that he had been stripped from only a few months before. To him, there was nothing better than being a part of a team, and hanging out with his friends. Since he had arrived at Horizon, he felt as if he was losing a part of him that he needed. Sure, the Cliffhangers were his "team", as well as his friends, but it was different with the rules that surrounded them.  
  
Lying on his bed with his head propped up against a pillow, Auggie sat drawing on a paper tablet. Art was his comfort, and he felt that whenever something was troubling him, he could turn to it. He was anxious about going to this high school, and for many reasons, one being his dyslexia. He only hoped that they would look beyond that. Since coming to Horizon, he learned about that he could change his life by not worrying about his history and the pressures of his friends from home. He soon discovered that his life was not predetermined, and he could change the way his future played out. Nevertheless, he did not know how the other teenagers at the school would react to him, or if he would be accepted, even if the experience only extended for a week.  
  
David's hesitations came from his past experiences in public school. He was notorious for, as he put it, "kick[ing] the living lights out of a kid at school." Though he was changing, and he knew it, he secretly hoped that being put into a similar environment would not bring out his bad side, once again. Still, he was looking forward to the experience and being in a normal setting, without people constantly asking him how he felt.  
  
Trying to keep his own uncertainties hidden, Ezra relaxed on his bed with a copy of "Romeo and Juliet" in hand. As he had told Daisy long ago, it was his favorite, and he found it sort of calming when he was upset or stressed. At his old high school, though he was not there often do to rehab, he was not among the popular group, and already had enough problems dealing with his parents, that he could not worry about friends, let alone girls. Now, he worried that he would be seen as the freak again, where people would not even take the chance to get to know him or his friends. He was nervous about the stereotypes that they had and the rumors that were told about his school, his home.  
  
Slowly, outside the two cabins, lights were dimming and other students were tucking themselves into their beds. Counselors walked around, checking within the quarters, making sure that everything was okay inside of them.  
  
Sophie came around to the girls' dorm and looked through the window. Inside, she could see their nervousness, but decided that it was something that they had to get through by themselves, or with the help of each other, and she did not want to move in to assist. As she peered through the glass, she saw them give each other reassuring glances, and knew that they were growing to be stronger people.  
  
It was Peter that walked over to the boys' cabin and noticed how separate they were acting. Normally, some conversation would take place within the building, even at night, but it was different when he looked in that time. Unwillingly, he opened the door and stepped in, as their heads turned toward the door.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" he asked.  
  
"Way to be subtle, Peter," Ezra told him.  
  
"Ah, come on, Peter. We already went over this in group," said Auggie, feeling a bit irritated.  
  
He knew that answer was coming, as they always tried to get out of expressing themselves.   
  
"I was just curious, as I noticed how none of you are even talking to each other."  
  
"Well, maybe we are just tired," said Scott from his bed.  
  
Peter gave up, knowing that maybe he should not have pushed them again, as it was getting late and they had a lot on their minds. "I supposed that's good then, because it is time for lights out. But I have just one more thing to say." They all rolled their eyes, each of them thinking about how he always had one last thought. "Don't keep your fears from your friends. You may be surprised that they have the same worries as you," he said as he headed for the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Walking down the stairs, he spotted Sophie near the girls' cabin and stepped quietly up to her. "Hey, there," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, hi. How are they doing?" she responded.  
  
"I think they're scared, but who wouldn't be? They've been sheltered for so long here that the real world should be frightening. They just need to tell each other so that they will realize that they are all having the same doubts, and then I think they will do better. How about the girls?"  
  
Sophie laughed for a second. "I think they may have been paying attention to you all along, because they were helping each other out. Juliette seems thrilled, but Shelby and Daisy don't look as if they are as excited. But they're managing, and I am sure everything will turn out fine," she finished, smiling.  
  
Satisfied, the two walked back to the lodge together, hoping that their Cliffhangers would be able to deal with the adventure that stood before them, without breaking themselves in the process.  
  
****  
  
So, did you like it? Let's hope that you did!! While you are waiting for the next chapter, please review!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!  
  



	4. Finding Relief

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Okay, here is the forth chapter!! I hope that you all enjoy it, however I had almost no ideas. I have the fifth chapter written, which I will post once I get a total of 8 reviews for this chapter. That's not too many, so I know they will come soon. I hate doing that, but I didn't want to post the chapter too soon. So please read and review!! I hope you like it!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Finding Relief  
  
Sunday morning dragged on slowly, and before they knew it, the afternoon had already bestowed them with its presence. The moods that the Cliffhangers had been in the night before seemed to somewhat carry over to the next day, meaning less talking and more thinking than usual. Each person became more reserved, focusing mostly on his or her own fears and insecurities. Peter watched from afar, hoping that they would look to each other for help, and struggling not to push them to one another.  
  
The students of the school took it easy that day, studying occasionally, but mostly just hanging out with their groups. The Cliffhangers, of course, were the only ones going to Agnes High School for the week, but Peter decided to let them take a small breather as well. Nobody quite understood how the Cliffhangers were feeling, but they could assume. They knew that if they were getting the same opportunity, they would be a bit scared, but also excited. It was not often that they were let out of the Horizon boundaries.  
  
Sophie walked into the lodge and saw her group sitting around, just staring at the fire, with short conversations taking place every couple of minutes. Reluctantly, she passed by them to stand near Peter.  
  
"I think reality is setting in," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but I think they will do fine once they get there," he replied softly, looking in the direction of the group, before the two walked off to talk to some of the other students present.  
  
The Cliffhangers all sat quietly around the table, watching the sparks fly in the fire. Though they wanted to hide their fears, they knew that they could not for very long, especially with Peter and Sophie around constantly.  
  
"Hey Dais," Ezra said as he sat beside her.  
  
"Oh, hi Ezra," she replied nearly monotone, as much as she wanted to sound somewhat cheerful.  
  
The two sat alongside each other for a couple of minutes before Daisy spoke up again, getting tired of the silence that had been dominating the entire group for the last two days. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What are any of us thinking about?" he questioned, not expecting an answer. "I just hope that they don't push us away too soon, you know?" Daisy nodded, as Ezra continued. "Peter wants us to learn about the world outside Horizon, but how can we do that if we aren't a part of it, and they won't let us be?"  
  
Ezra had just said in words nearly everything that Daisy was feeling as well, and she knew that the others were also. "Thanks Ezra," she said plainly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Thinking for a moment of what to say, Daisy finally found the words. "For everything. You've always been a friend to me, you've always known what to say." She smiled at him and he grinned back. It was the first time either had felt happy in a long time, and they were glad to finally have some relief.  
  
Not long after Ezra went to sit near Daisy, Scott walked over to Shelby, who was staring off endlessly, as she relaxed in a chair. "Shel?" he asked softly, making her jump slightly, as she was not expecting him. "Follow me," Scott said as he reached for her hand and pulled her up.  
  
Tagging along after Scott, Shelby did not know where she was being taken and was not in the mood for these games. Eventually, she figured out their destination, as the lake came into view. The sun danced off the water, creating the perfect setting for anyone in love that did not have as much on his or her mind as she did.  
  
Scott sat down on the wooden dock, and motioned for Shelby to do the same thing. Staring into the water, she could only imagine what Scott wanted to say to her. News was usually bad news at Horizon, and she did not know how much more of it she could handle.  
  
"So, what do you want?" she stated simply.  
  
"What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just wanted to get away from the depressing faces and spend some time alone with you."  
  
Shelby smirked and said, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it."  
  
"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you." She could sense that was coming, and smiled as she turned her head away from him. "What do you think? I mean, about going to this school."  
  
Keeping her head turned away from his view, Shelby tried to think up an answer. He has asked it so bluntly; she did not know how she should respond. "Hey, I'm excited," she said in a happy tone.  
  
Scott shook his head, knowing that he should not have expected an honest answer from her. Maybe it was wrong of him to think that she could trust him, after he had told her he loved her. Perhaps the love did not go both ways. "I don't buy that," he said looking over at her, and then turned his glance back down at the water below his feet.  
  
"No, really. I just...can't wait to get there. What's there to be afraid of?" She was finding it harder and harder to keep her emotions from him. It was different sharing with him, as opposed to Daisy, and even Juliette.  
  
"We're all scared, Shelby. Maybe not in the same way, exactly, but I can still see it. I do have eyes, you know."  
  
Shelby looked up at him, asking, "Then what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Everything...of how they are going to treat us. We're a bunch of screwed up kids walking into a school with prejudices and stereotypes. There are going to be problems, and we can't deny that. We are all scared of what they might say."  
  
Shelby nodded, looking down at the water again. "And if they will pressure us...get us to tell them our histories," she said interrupting him.  
  
Surprised, Scott met his eyes with hers. "Exactly," he whispered, as he wrapped his arm around Shelby and she laid her head up against his shoulder. They both felt safe, wishing that the next day would not bring all the fear that frightened them.  
  
A few minutes later, the two came walking back to the lodge to sit with their friends. When they entered, they noticed that the atmosphere of the room was the same as when they left.  
  
Just as they were stepping over to where the other Cliffhangers were seated, Peter and Sophie snuck up behind them. They noticed that they were smiling, and hoped that they would spread their sense of relief with the others.  
  
"Hi guys. Where have you too been?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just walking around, talking," Scott replied coolly.  
  
"Well, since you are all here, I think we should use a few minutes for group. What do you guys think?" Groans came from all ends of the room. "I am glad to see that you all agree. I want each of you to tell me something that you are looking forward to on this trip. And I think we will start with Scott," he said, as he sat on the arm of the couch where Ezra, Daisy, and Juliette were seated.  
  
Scott strained to think of an answer, and finally replied. "I am looking forward to...getting out on a real football field again," he said smiling. It was a typical Scott statement, as he brought sports into everything.  
  
Feeling Peter's face move over to hers, Shelby knew she was next. "Do you mind if I say what I am not looking forward to?"  
  
"I guess that is okay," Peter said, a little confused.  
  
Lifting her head to look up at the ceiling, Shelby thought for a second, before she replied. "I am not looking forward to being away from...here."  
  
Peter knew that Shelby, as well as many of the other kids at Horizon, saw Horizon as their home, first and foremost. It was their sanctuary, where they felt safe and protected. "Don't worry, Shelby. You'll be coming back here every evening," he reassured her, and watched as a slight smile swept across her face.  
  
"Okay, Ezra, you're next," Sophie said leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
"I am looking forward to new classes with different topics," he said.  
  
"Ah, the intellectual," Daisy smirked. "I suppose I am next. I suppose that I am looking forward to new experiences."  
  
Everyone turned to face Juliette as she spoke. "I am looking forward to meeting new people."  
  
"Of course you are," Shelby said inaudibly.  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting others with...dyslexia, and seeing how they deal," Auggie said.  
  
"And lastly...Go ahead David," Peter said, signaling for him to speak.  
  
"I am looking forward to some real food," he stated quickly, smiling. "Like real potatoes, real chicken, real...everything." He had obviously been thinking of that one for a while.  
  
"It's a public high school, not Buckingham Palace," Daisy told him, to which he just stuck his tongue out and leaned back against the chair behind him.  
  
Peter sighed, and let David's comment pass. "Alright, guys. Good job. You can go and get something to eat now," he said as they stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh yes, Horizon food. I am so excited," David said as he passed by him.  
  
After dinner, the Cliffhangers retired to their rooms, to prepare for the next day. In the girls' cabin, Juliette was frantic about what to wear. The same pressures of high school that she had suffered from before Horizon were coming back to haunt her, while Daisy and Shelby thought it was hilarious.  
  
"But Jules. That shirt is SO last week!" Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my God, you're right! How about this one?" she asked holding up another shirt.  
  
The two looked at each other and started laughing, while Juliette stood in front of them dumbfounded. "Face it, you are a slave to popularity," Daisy said as she and Shelby remained sitting and watching from the floor.  
  
"Oh, that's funny," Juliette replied as she turned her attention back to her clothes.  
  
Shelby looked over at her friend that sat beside her. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Petrified. I don't think I have been this nervous since I went to my mother's funeral."  
  
Sighing, Shelby nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am too. I still...just don't know how they are going to treat us. We're so different from them. They haven't been through all the crap that we have."  
  
Knowing what she was talking about, Daisy put her arm around her friend as they both looked up at Juliette and laughed again. They both felt relieved that their feelings were the same, and knew that the others felt similar, even Juliette, though she was too wrapped up in first impressions more than anything else.  
  
The boys in the next cabin sat around talking. It was the first time that they had had an actual conversation with each other in a long time, and they found it refreshing, in a way.  
  
"Do you think that there will be any hot girls there?" David asked.  
  
"Don't be asking me that, man. I've got me one already," Auggie replied smiling.  
  
Scott realized something, and quickly spoke up. "You don't think that there will be guys there that will try to steal our girls away, do you?"  
  
"I am sure the girls are thinking the same thing about us. But I am sure they won't succumb to that. It took them a long time to trust us, and they aren't going to fall for these guys at the drop of a hat," Ezra said from his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He and Daisy had been getting closer, and he just hoped that this experience would not tear them apart.  
  
"Well, I am still looking forward to the food," David said, as the others looked at him and laughed. David was certainly the comedian of the group, and it made them all feel better to finally laugh.  
  
Outside in the darkness, Peter and Sophie walked from cabin to cabin, checking on the teenagers within. They reached the boys' cabin and through the window, saw them laughing and talking. Scott and Auggie were sitting on the floor facing Ezra's bed where he was sitting, as David sat on the bed next to it.  
  
"I told you," Peter said.  
  
"But this is just the calm before the storm. They have to get there first."  
  
Next they headed toward the girls' dorm, and when they peeked in, they saw the same thing. Daisy and Shelby sat close together on the floor in front of Juliette who was throwing clothes onto the floor after holding them up for an opinion and receiving a million giggles.  
  
"They'll do fine, I think," Sophie said, contradicting her comment earlier. "They have each other, and I think that is what matters."  
  
"Very true," Peter replied, as they walked off and left the two groups to themselves for the night.  
  
****  
  
What did you think?? The next chapter will be good, I promise!! Coming up, the Cliffhangers head to Agnes High School...!!! Please review while you wait!!!!!  
  



	5. New Places, New Faces

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Chapter five!! Yay!! I hope this chapter begins to pick things up a bit, and I thought it was kind of funny as well. Hopefully, you all will enjoy this as well. Please read it, and then review to tell me what you think!! I will try to get another chapter up soon!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: New Places, New Faces  
  
Daisy and Shelby awoke the next morning to Juliette practically yanking them from their beds by the hair. Apparently, the night had calmed any of her insecurities, and she was ready for the day ahead. As for the other two girls, sleep was their comfort and the only way to keep from being sent to a new place, with new people, and new frustrations.  
  
"Come on! We are leaving in an hour!" Juliette screamed as she pulled their covers off of them and threw them on the floor. "Fine, be that way!" she yelled as she stomped off into the bathroom to begin the beautification process.  
  
Shelby groaned as she struggled to find her covers again with her eyes closed. "How does she do it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"She's some kind of an alien, I'm sure," Daisy replied, hiding her face from the bright light in the room, because her eyes had not quite adjusted to it yet.  
  
A knock came at the door and neither of the two still in their beds did anything about it, so the person outside pounded harder until they finally gave up and pushed through into the room. "What is going on in here?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Hurricane Jules," Daisy said, her arm over her eyes as she remained on her bed, struggling to sleep.  
  
"You don't even want to know," Shelby added.  
  
Sophie turned from Shelby and Daisy to look into the bathroom where she saw Juliette brushing her teeth. "She's been doing that for the past five minutes," stated Daisy.  
  
"Ah, I see. How are you two feeling? Ready for a fun day in high school?" Sophie asked smiling.  
  
"Do we look ready? Do we look enthused? I think not," Shelby replied as she pulled her covers up and over her head, only to have them pulled back down by Sophie.  
  
"And you, Daisy?" asked the inquisitive counselor.  
  
"What she said. Take Juliette...Please take Juliette!"  
  
Shelby laughed, and even Sophie let out a small chuckle, while Miss Joyful continued her preparation for the first day at the new school and did not hear the comment.  
  
"Come on, girls. It's time to get up. We still have to discuss what will be going on today, so meet us in the lodge in thirty minutes, alright?" Sophie asked with no response. "We have something special for you for breakfast..." she added, hoping that they could be enticed.  
  
As she walked out the door, Daisy sat up and stretched, as Shelby followed her lead and headed for the bathroom. "Get out, Queenie. Don't be a bathroom hog," Shelby said she tried to get a little privacy to take a shower.  
  
Grudgingly, Juliette stumbled out of the bathroom, saying, "And I am not a hog."  
Shelby peered out of the door once more and said, "That's what you think," before slamming it shut again.  
  
Meanwhile, Juliette decided to continue getting ready somewhere else, as she knew she would have no luck changing Shelby's mind. "Isn't today a glorious day?" Juliette asked Daisy, who did not seem interested.  
  
"Just lovely," she replied sarcastically.  
  
Lying out her clothes and getting her other things together, Daisy waited for Shelby to exit the bathroom so she could have her turn. She tried to keep herself busy so that Juliette would not think that she was free to talk with her. She thought that anything was better than a little "girl talk" with the queen of gossip and lust.  
  
A few minutes later, Shelby emerged from the bathroom and Daisy ran in very quickly, leaving the other two behind. "Did you scare her that bad?" Shelby asked Juliette sarcastically.  
  
"What is it? 'Pick on Juliette Day'?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," was Shelby's reply. "You just make it too easy, I suppose."  
  
By the time that all three girls were up and ready, twenty minutes has passed and they headed off to the lodge to meet up with the boys, as well as Peter and Sophie. None of them had noticed how gorgeous a day it really was, except Juliette of course, and hoped that it was some sort of a sign for the day to come.  
  
As they stepped through the door, they saw Scott, Auggie, David, and Ezra all sitting near the fire, as usual, and they went to sit near them. Just as they were taking their places, Peter and Sophie appeared behind them, with smiles on their faces. Aren't they ever depressed? Shelby asked herself.  
  
"I'm glad to see that all of you are ready," Peter began. "I hope that you are all prepared for this, however...both mentally, as well emotionally. You have all grown...so much since you came here. I know you can do this, and succeed."  
  
"Ah, words of inspiration from our illustrious leader," said Ezra.  
  
Peter decided to tell them how their day was going to play out, since they were all actually listening for once. "We are going to pile into the van in a half-hour, and once we get there, you will be put into groups, two groups of two, and one with three," he started before he was interrupted.  
  
"Can you tell us our groups now?" Juliette asked, still anxious.  
  
"No, we are going to wait. Sorry Jules," he replied, clearing up her question. "Now, as I was saying...once we get there, you will all meet the students from the school that will be showing you around. You will be in the same classes as these people as well, and need to stick by them. They are kind of like the first-week buddies we have here at Horizon, though you will only need to stay with them for two days. Are there any questions so far?"  
  
Waiting for someone to speak up, Peter scanned the room with his eyes. "Uh, are these people that are supposed to show us the ropes going to be those peppy...Juliette-like people?" Shelby asked.  
  
"I resent that," Juliette said.  
  
"They will be people that...somewhat volunteered. Are there any other questions?" he questioned once again. Seeing no hands raise, he continued. "After school, I will be waiting for all of you with the van in the parking lot. I expect you to be there by 2:45 sharp, leaving you a few minutes to talk with anyone you need to speak with, including teachers over any problems with the homework. Don't forget that the point of this experience is to relearn what teenagers in the real world are doing and how they are feeling. I know that you won't fall in through their traps, as I am trusting you, but your goal is to reconnect with the lives you left behind." Nods came from around the circle as he finished.  
  
"So, you said that we got a surprise for breakfast..." Daisy reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, Peter. You told us that too," stated Ezra.  
  
"Maybe it is some real food..." David said, wishing.  
  
Sophie laughed. "We were hoping you would forget so we could eat it by ourselves," she told them as Peter ran off into the kitchen.  
  
When he came back out, he yelled from the other room, "How do pancakes, sausage, bacon, and orange juice sound to you?" At those few words, the entire group jumped up and followed after him, desperate for a decent meal.  
  
They grabbed trays and allowed Peter to serve them food that actually smelled good. They could hardly wait to dig in to get their fill and even Juliette was excited, which was a huge accomplishment for her. The food looked wonderful to them, and they could barely believe that the meal was for real.  
  
After sitting down, there was minimal conversation at the table. They were all so amazed by the food before them, that they thought talking would spoil the moment. However, once the food began to diminish, their voices spoke up.  
  
"Oh my God...That was great. Thanks so much, guys," Scott said, looking over at Peter and Sophie.  
  
"Yeah, this was not Horizon food, that's for sure," David added. It seemed as if all of his comments lately had been in regard to food.  
  
"You guys have earned it," Sophie told them, smiling.  
  
Looking at his watch Peter walked over to the group. "Time to head out, now. Everybody jump into the van, and we'll be off," he told them as they stood up from their table and ran outside.  
  
Once they reached the van, other students began to sleepily file from their cabins. They watched as they climbed in, knowing where they were going and how strong they had to be to embark on the journey. However, both Peter and Sophie knew that they could make it, and be successful in the end.  
  
The ride up to the school was quiet, as each member of the group watched the scenery fly by through the windows. Somehow, all nine people managed to squeeze into the school van, as Scott and Shelby sat in the back, hand in hand, and David stared out the window from his seat beside them. In the next seat up, Ezra sat beside Daisy, while Auggie and Juliette squished beside them. Peter drove in front, with Sophie at his side in the passenger seat, making sure that he would get them all there in time.  
  
Pulling into the school parking lot, the kids stared out the window as others their ages gossiped in front of the school, catching up with friends, while others did their last minute homework. It was a small school, as Agnes was not a very large town, but it was still bigger than Horizon, with more diverse people.  
  
Peter parked the van, and the Cliffhangers climbed out, their eyes wandering around the school. It was not long afterwards that five other teenagers walked up to them. "Hello," said Peter. "You must be the kids that Mr. Nelson had to come meet us."  
  
They nodded, and one of the girls stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Violet Carter," she said, reaching out to shake Peter's hand. She was tall, with long, brown hair, and looked very much to be one of those classic "over-achievers." She stepped back, allowing the others to introduce themselves.  
  
The first to step forward was a good-looking, well-built guy. "I'm Tristan Hunter." Like Violet, he appeared to be one that excels in all areas. He looked very much like a jock, similar to Scott.  
  
Another guy stepped forward, following Tristan. He, however, did not appear to be into the sport scene as much. He had blonde hair, and attractive glasses, carrying out the scholar look. "Hi," he said as he also shook Peter's hand. "I'm Luke Coleman."  
  
Shyly, the next girl walked up to the group. "I'm Fiona Wilson...Fi." She had short, layer hair with an academic look about her, however she was still eye-catching.  
  
The final member of the group came forward to introduce herself. "I'm Claire Lee," she stated simply, before stepping back again. She had short blonde hair and looked as if she was the trendsetter of the school, however she appeared to be separated from the rest of the group. Sure she was smart, but you have to have more than your brain going for you when it comes to high school cliques.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Sophie said from her spot near Peter. "Why don't all of you introduce yourselves now," she said looking the Cliffhangers, hinting to them.  
  
One by one, they stepped forward until all seven were through. By that time, the bell had rung and the rest of the school was within the building in their first period classes.  
  
"Alright, I guess I will tell you your groups now," Peter said, as they all turned to face him. "Scott, you are with Auggie and Juliette, you are with Ezra, leaving Shelby, Daisy, and David for the last group." Shelby and Daisy smiled at each other, glad that Peter was being nice and put them together.  
  
"Wait a second. How come Shelby and Daisy get to be in the same group when they are best friends? Can't I be with Auggie?" Juliette whined.  
  
"I have my reasons, but we aren't going to go into that now." Turning to look at the high schoolers, Peter said, "As I understand, you are to divide yourselves among these groups and help them out over the next two days." They nodded, as Peter continued. "So, since that is all figured out, we will be leaving now. I'll be back around lunch time to see how everything is going, and then come back to pick you all up after school."  
  
With that, he and Sophie climbed into the van and left onto the road outside the school building, leaving the Cliffhangers in a place that they forgot how to understand.  
  
"Well, I will take you two around," Violet said, pointing to Scott and Auggie, who just looked at each other. She was gorgeous, and they knew it, but once they got the evil eye from both Juliette and Shelby, they simply nodded.  
  
Claire stepped over to Juliette and Ezra, followed by Tristan. "I guess we will take you guys," Claire said monotone. She was obviously the one that desired to be a part of this the least.  
  
"And that leaves us three with the two of you, I suppose," Shelby said as they walked over to Fi and Luke.  
  
To Scott and Auggie, Violet began to talk. "I will give you the tour first, and then we can go to chemistry for first period." They nodded and followed after her as she led the way to the first hall.  
  
Tristan stepped over to Juliette and Ezra, though it was Juliette he was talking to. "Follow us. We'll show you around, and then we can go to history, since we both have that this period." Claire nodded in agreement and the four walked off in the opposite direct of the others that had already left.  
  
"Ummm...we can show you around, as well, and then we can take you to English," Fi said to them as the group of five ambled over toward one of the halls.  
  
Scott and Auggie trailed after Violet, who was pointing to this and that around the school, not really keeping their attention. "Hey, Violet. Can you show us the football field?" Scott asked.  
  
"Oh, a jock, huh? Yeah, sure, whatever. Follow me," she said as they made their way though the gym and outside to the stadium.  
  
Scott let it all sink in. It was not long ago that he had been standing on field similar, as the crowd behind him cheered loudly. He remembered his teammates calling off plays and them becoming a reality. He remembered the feel of the ball after it spun perfectly for the game-winning touchdown. Yes, it was all coming back to him now.  
  
"Well, that's about all. We can go to class now, so that we don't miss too much," Violet said, leading them away and back to the halls where classes gathered.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan was staying close by Juliette as they made their way through the school, with Ezra and Claire following behind them. It had been a long time since she had had a conversation with a guy other than one of the Cliffhangers, but she felt that he was pushing it too far. "Tristan, I have a boyfriend," she told him calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Oh wait...you think I was flirting with you? Oh, God..." he said, slightly chuckling. "Why would I flirt with you?"  
  
Juliette stood there hurt and dumbfounded. He's just playing dumb, don't listen to him, she told herself, trying not to feel stupid.  
  
"Come on, Tristan. Back off," Claire said to him, trying to continue the tour so she could get back to class.  
  
"Whatever..." he said, as the other three followed behind him.  
  
In the other group, Shelby and Daisy trailed after Fi and Luke. Though she found herself liking Ezra, Daisy could not help but feel somewhat attracted to Luke, as much as she hated to deny it. Behind them, David walked slower, still slightly disturbed by being put back into a public school environment so soon. However, he was not one to let on his emotions, and played everything cool.  
  
"Our last stop is the cafeteria. You won't like it much here though. The food sucks bad," Luke said to them.  
  
"You don't know bad until you have tasted Horizon cuisine," David said to them, making Shelby and Daisy laugh, but leaving Fi and Luke in the dark.  
  
"Well, we can go to English now, since we are all done with this," Fi told them as she walked off.  
  
The Cliffhangers could only imagine how the rest of the day would play out, but they hoped that it would be better than the tour was, especially Juliette. Though they knew that they still needed to become used to the new setting, they wished they were back in the comforting borders of Horizon, with Peter and Sophie to watch over them and keep them safe.  
  
****  
  
How was it??? Hopefully you liked it!! I will get started on another chapter straightaway!! Please review while you wait!!!!  
  



	6. Gossip Between Cliques

Among The Sane  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't posted in so long!! Major writer's block!!! I had ideas for LATER in the story, but not really towards the beginning. :) But here it is, chapter 6...FINALLY!! Yes, it's been a week since I last updated. Sorry again!! Still, I hope that you all like this chapter!! Each time I write a new part, it gets longer!! WOW!! This is the longest yet. :) Oh, and I wrote a "Higher Ground" based poem a couple days ago, which I posted. If you want to read it, it's called "On Higher Ground". Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!! Please read and review!!!!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Gossip Between Cliques  
  
"Can anyone tell me how many people died after being accused of witchcraft during the Salem Witch Trials?" the history teacher, Ms. Anderson, asked the class. Her eyes scanned the room as she watched for someone to raise their hand with an answer. Ezra's hand poked up over the crowd of students and the teacher said, "Yes, you...ummm...Ezra, is it?"  
  
"Nineteen were hanged and one was pressed to death. Many others died in prison, but the numbers vary from source to source. Some say four, while others say thirteen," he said, impressing the class, as well as Juliette. She knew he was smart, but did not know that he paid attention so well during class.  
  
"Very good, Ezra," the teacher said, praising him,  
  
A couple of the students smirked behind his back. "He must be one of those Goths obsessed with death and stuff." Tristan and a few others laughed quietly at the comment.   
  
Juliette leaned over to Ezra's desk and whispered, "Ignore it."  
  
"Ah, is the druggie scared to fight back? Gotta have the Prom Queen fight for you, huh?" the other teenager retorted quietly, again causing laughter throughout the classroom from the "regular" students.  
  
"I assume you are trying to be spiteful. Well, this is terribly funny. Please continue," Ezra replied, turning slightly to look into the eyes of the boy behind him and flashing him a smile.  
  
Hearing the whispers of the students before her, Ms. Anderson spoke up. "Is there a problem, boys? Jack? Ezra?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, ma'am," the taunting teenager replied.  
  
"No," Ezra said meekly. He turned around as soon as he saw the teacher look away and noticed the glare that Jack was giving him from his desk a few seats away.  
  
The rest of the period dragged on slowly, with Ms. Anderson droning on about the Salem Witch Trials, while the occasional sneers continued to come from the back of the room, directed at both Ezra and Juliette. It was odd, but Ezra found himself somehow feeling that he needed to protect Juliette. It was as if he felt that Shelby was the only person that could make comments and mock her behind her back for it to be okay.  
  
It was finally lunchtime, and the Cliffhangers made their way to the cafeteria, following after their escorts obediently. Other teenagers were already crowding into the fairly large room, and the line for food grew and grew. Walking into the space, memories came flooding back to them, of their lives before Horizon, before they found the strength they needed to face everyday life.  
  
Juliette squealed as she saw her friends enter through the doors on the opposite side of the room, and she pulled at Ezra's hand so that he would follow after her as she ran to meet them. Questionably, Claire and Tristan tagged along as well, wondering, much like Shelby, where she got her unusual peppiness. They thought that everyone at the school hidden so carefully within the thick forest of trees had to be cynical and hide behind angry scowls, but Juliette was none of that, and once they thought about it, none of them really were.  
  
"Hi, guys!" she shrieked, causing Shelby to turn her head and laugh silently.  
  
"You can all hang out or whatever while we go eat with our friends. How about we all just meet back over at the pop machines 11:50 so that we have five minutes before we have to be in class," Luke suggested, as the entire group nodded, showing their affirmation, before the other high schoolers took off, searching for their friends, leaving the Cliffhangers standing and wondering what to do.  
  
David turned to the group, trying to get their attention, and asked, "Anyone up for a real American high school delicacy?" getting all of them to laugh, before they joined the rest of the students in line for lunch.  
  
"Hey, Shel," Scott said simply as he strolled up to the beautiful blonde that stood in front of him in the lunch line. There was something uneasy about her, but he could not quite figure out what it was. "You having fun yet?" he questioned, in a sarcastic, yet curious tone.  
  
"Loads," she replied, smiling.  
  
One by one, the Cliffhangers walked toward a table in the back of the room, however they did not mind its location, as long as they were all able to converse with one another; the people they knew loved and understood them.  
  
The table was round, and each member of the group pulled a chair over to it and sat with their lunches before them. Ezra looked to his right, smiling, happy that Daisy had placed her chair beside him. Shelby was next to her, with her shadow, Scott, at her side. Auggie tossed his tray down and pushed his chair next to Scott, and Juliette followed after him, sitting to his right. David got the most room, as he had grabbed the most food, but his place was between Juliette and Ezra. Juliette did not care to watch him down so much food, so she turned her gaze toward Auggie, who grinned in return.  
  
"What do you think of your noble guides?" Daisy asked Ezra, with a smirk on her face.  
  
Thinking for a moment, he replied, "They are interesting, to say the least."  
  
"That they are...and it doesn't help that Peter stuck me with this bitch, though, does it?" she questioned, elbowing Shelby, who laughed light-heartedly at the comment.  
  
"Yeah, but too bad I couldn't be with you too, though," Scott said to Shelby, smiling.  
  
"There's no way that Peter would ever put you and Shelby in the same group!" Juliette reminded him. "Just like he would never put me with Auggie, right?" she asked Auggie, gently putting her head on his shoulder for a second.  
  
"Sure thing, Jules," she replied.  
  
David looked up from the tray set before him with wide eyes, and said, "Oh my God...This food is bad! I should have known...but it still can't compare to Horizon's." With that remark, his focus returned to his food, as the rest of the group remembered to ignore him.   
  
"Oh, I just want this day to be over," Shelby sighed, propping her head up against the elbow she rested on the table. "This is definitely some strange form of 'cruel and unusual punishment', that's for sure," she finished.  
  
Scott smiled and put his arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend. He loved her so much, and only wished her to always feel safe, protected, and he did his best to do that for her, wherever they were. He hoped that this experience would not destroy her; her spirit; but would, in actuality, make her stronger as a whole. She was already such an amazing person, but there were still demons haunting her every movement.  
  
A few tables away, Tristan and Violet looked over at the table full of misfits. They noticed the bond between the seven people, and the lightness in their laughs, but continued to view them as an eccentric group that deserved everything that had ever happened to them, even though they could not begin to fathom the kind of pain they had all endured. They were different from them, and the different did not have the same rights as they did.  
  
"Look at them," Tristan whispered. "Who do they think they are, walking into this school and acting like they belong here?"  
  
"Oh, come on. They're not all bad. I mean, they did go to high school at one point, just like us," Violet told him, trying to change his mind.  
  
Continuing to focus on the table in the corner, Tristan spoke again. "I don't care what they did before ending up at that loser school. They're not like us, and they shouldn't try to make us think they are. You should have seen that Ezra kid in class today. What a joke."  
  
"But that Scott guy...He's just...fine," Violet responded with a silly tone in her voice.  
  
Noticing the look in her eye, Tristan knew he had to say something. "Don't you be going after him. You'll just get sucked into their world," he warned her.  
  
"Fine, but don't do anything stupid, okay? You're already off to a bad start with Mr. Nelson," she reminded him. "You know he doesn't like your smart-ass attitude anymore than I do."  
  
The two returned the conversation that was holding the attention of the others at their table, and soon forgot about their feelings toward the Cliffhangers. They became engaged in the gossip among the other high school students, and soon, their world was, once again, the size of the head of a pin.  
  
The Cliffhangers walked outside into the fresh air where the warm spring sun gave them a sense of security. Shelby looked around the campus, and she could not help but think of Horizon as she noticed the vast amount of trees that surrounded it. However, it was not the same, and she knew that, though they would only be there for a week, she would never be able to feel the same kind of protection that she felt at her own school.  
  
In the distance, Peter walked cautiously with Mr. Nelson, the principal of Agnes High School. He had told the group that he would be there, but wanted to keep a safe distance from them, afraid that it might ruin the experience if he intervened.  
  
"I think this was a great idea, Peter. Both for your kids, as well as mine," Mr. Nelson told him, smiling.  
  
"I hope so. It's just that the Cliffhangers have been so...emotionally drained lately. They've all been through so much. I just wanted them to remember what it was like before all of it," Peter said, his gaze fixed on the teenagers in front of the large building.  
  
"Or maybe what led them to some of their actions?"  
  
Peter stopped for a second, before moving on. "No, most of their problems came from the interaction with their parents, or what they didn't get from them. School may have been a factor, but it was their upbringing that is the initial aspect in their problems."  
  
"Still, it could be hard on them. After having been kept away for so long and only being around others that are just like them," Mr. Nelson reminded Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But they are strong, and I think this will be good for them. They have each other to turn to. They're like a family, you know? I've never worked with another group like them," Peter said, still watching his kids, smiling as they laughed.  
  
Mr. Nelson could see the pleasure in his eyes at watching them. "So, they are your favorites?" he asked.  
  
"I don't pick favorites...But if I did..." he replied, his voice trailing off.  
  
Across the courtyard, Auggie looked at his watch, casually. "Yo, guys. It's almost time to get back. Maybe we should start walking." They all nodded in agreement, and began to head for the pop machines within the building. They were all "anxious" to get back to their guides, to say the least. Nobody was not having the greatest time, and their leaders were not helping much.  
  
When they got there, Luke was leaning up against one of the machines, with his arms folded across his chest and Claire sitting on the ground near his feet. They did not look happy, nor angry...their faces appeared very calm, almost solemn. It was not long after they approached them that Violet and Tristan came strolling up towards them, smiling, as usual. Fi was the last to show up, but they were not in a big hurry anyway.  
  
"Alright, let's go to class now," Claire stated simply, rising from the floor and walking off in the direction of her class, hoping that the others would follow after her. They all shrugged, and, without saying another word, headed for their next classes.  
  
The hours seemed endless as the school day dragged on, and each made it a point not to listen to the whispers behind them. By the time that they bell rang, they were all relieved. Never before had they been so happy to see that old, banged-up van with Peter waiting inside. His smile offered them so much comfort, and in no time at all, they were squished up inside, ready to head back to the place where they felt safe.  
  
"So, how was Day 1?" Peter asked, throwing the question up into the air, ready for anyone to grab it.  
  
"Can you say...awful?" retorted Ezra. The others chuckled slightly, leading Peter himself to show a small smile.  
  
Scott spoke up from the back seat. "Yeah, I mean...you think that we are the ones with the attitude problems? But it wasn't all that bad. Some of the people I met were alright, and what a football field."  
  
"Well, I am glad you are looking on the bright side, Scott. When we get back, you can go do any homework you have, and we will have group after dinner, alright?" Peter asked, not expecting an answer, seeing as how it was not a debate.  
  
Groans erupted from all corners of the van. "Should have expected that one," Juliette stated simply.  
  
The familiar view of the school soon came into view, as the trees continued to fly past the windows that the students stared out of. They could hear the shouts of their peers within the boundaries, and, though many of the sounds were the same, they knew that Agnes High School could never compare to Mount Horizon High School. Though they knew that there were those in the both environments that were capable of caring, they felt that at Horizon everyone did. They all had the same experiences; they felt each other's pain.  
  
By the time that they filed out of the van, each realized how emotionally weary they were, and headed off to their dorms in near silence. As they walked, Sophie strolled up beside Peter, the two of them watching as the group left.  
  
"How did it go?" Sophie asked, nudging Peter, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. When I saw them there, they were laughing and looked like they were having a good time, but now...now I see them and I wonder if maybe I was wrong," he told her, gazing over at the two cabins that now held all the Cliffhangers within. "Maybe I was wrong about this whole thing. Maybe they weren't as ready as I thought."  
  
Sighing, Sophie tried to reassure him that he made the right decision. "I'm sure that they just had a hard day. You know how the first day at a new school can be. There's always pressure. It'll all be better tomorrow, you'll see."  
  
"I hope you're right," Peter said as he put his arm around Sophie's waist and guided her over to the lodge.  
  
Inside the girls' dorm, it was unusually quiet. As soon as they had walked in, Juliette plopped down onto her bed and fell asleep, as the other two chuckled quietly, before lying down on their own beds, with their heads at the end facing each other so they could talk casually.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at Luke," Shelby stated sarcastically, smiling.  
  
Daisy appeared startled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"And to think...I thought you were beginning to like Ezra..." Shelby continued, ignoring what her friend had just said.  
  
"I do! Luke? Why would I like Luke? I just met him...we didn't even talk or anything," Daisy said, trying to convince Shelby that there was no connection between the two.  
  
"Oh, you know very well that communication is the LAST step in building a relationship. This "Luke" thing...it could be purely physical, although I don't know exactly what any of his 'eye-catching characteristics' would be," Shelby acknowledged.  
  
Sighing, Daisy knew that she could not cover her feelings up. Shelby was her best friend, and it was clear that she would find out the truth eventually, no matter how much she tried to hide them. "I don't know...He just has that...intelligently attractive look to him."  
  
"Understandable...just don't let Ezra catch you looking at him, okay? I know that is the last thing you would want to do," Shelby told her friend.  
  
"Oh, I know. No problem, right?"  
  
Shelby shot Daisy a comforting glance, before turning over and reaching for her notebook to begin some of the homework given that day, and not long after, Daisy followed her lead.  
  
After stepping through the door and throwing their papers and notebooks to the floor, the guys in their cabin went about their relatively normal routine. They sat around silently before someone finally said anything, and it was Scott.  
  
"Man, it felt SO good to get back to the football field."  
  
"I'm sure," Auggie replied. "And I saw Violet checkin' you out."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "No way...you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't let her get to close. She's just messin' with you. They all are, with all of us. It won't be long until they try to start trying to...pry us open," Auggie told Scott, as well as the other two guys in the room. They all had to be careful. It was unclear whether the high schoolers were trustworthy or not, and they knew that they should not risk it.  
  
Following a few moments of silence, they reached to the floor and pulled out their papers to begin the homework due the next day, like the girls. In their minds, they were dreading the dinner that was soon to come, not only because of the food, but also because group was to follow it, and there was no doubt that Peter would begin to explore their feelings about being placed in a situation, that at one time, was familiar to them. Then they thought further ahead, and knew that soon they would all go to bed, and when they awoke, they would have to do it all over again.  
  
****  
  
Well?? I hope that you liked it!! :) Please review while you wait for my next chapter!! I will try to get it out before another week goes by!! Sorry about that!! THANKS BUNCHES!!!  



End file.
